1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for correcting image data detected by an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for correcting image data detected by an image sensor with less used memory space and fewer arithmetic operation executions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge coupled devices are currently known in the art and used of image sensing in digital cameras, and the like. Correcting such image data is often causes problems in conventional systems. More particularly, these problems are often due to the large amount of memory required for storage of the image data and the variables utilized in the arithmetic operations needed to implement the correction of image data sensed by charge coupled devices.
Therefore, it can be seen that a need exists for an apparatus and method that can manipulate the image data sensed by a charge coupled device to correct any errors to such image data more efficiently by reducing the use of computing resources such as memory and increasing throughput of any needed data manipulation operations.